


Johann Strauss II - An der schönen, blauen Donau

by republic



Series: Theme and Variations [10]
Category: 2001: A Space Odyssey (1968), Spirit - George Roux (Painting 1885)
Genre: Gen, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:46:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27894784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/republic/pseuds/republic
Series: Theme and Variations [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086002
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2020





	Johann Strauss II - An der schönen, blauen Donau

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Deepdarkwaters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deepdarkwaters/gifts).



The man blinks awake; he'd fallen asleep in his chair, but now there's a ghostly figure at the piano!

She starts to play - tremolo chords under a gentle theme, leading to a graceful waltz. Is he dreaming?

He is surely dreaming, for now he's in space, where a great wheeled structure gently rotates above the Earth. He can still hear the waltz playing as another craft comes into view, drifting towards the larger structure.

As the music rises to a climax, the smaller ship matches rotation and glides in to dock.

He wakes with a start, and is now alone.


End file.
